One Night
by Lyndzey
Summary: This is a Jalex one-shot. I have been reading Jalex stories and thought I would write one.


Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place no matter how much I would like to.

Note #1: I have been reading many Jalex stories and I thought that I would try it myself.

Note #2: If you do not like Jalex stories STOP reading now and do not continue. I do not want reviews from people who already frown upon Jalex.

Note #3: I realize that it is very short and I am terribly sorry about that. However it is my first Jalex as well as my first one shot so please go easy.

Note #4: I hope that you like it.

Note #5: I also realize that it switches POV often but I wanted to get both of them without repeating events.

Morning in Alex's POV

I woke to the sound of my brother in the kitchen and could smell pancakes. He was cooking which he only did when he was happy about something and Justin had something to be happy about. I laid in bed for a while and tried to figure out everything that had happened last night. I sat up in bed and tried to put an explanation to the events.

Justin's POV

I was in the kitchen making pancakes; I had the most amazing night the night before and was happy this morning. Hence why I was cooking, as I only cooked when I was happy. I thought back to the events of the night before and started to hum.

The Night Before in Justin's POV

Alex was sitting in her room trying to figure out a way to do her homework as mom had threatened to take away her cell phone if she failed one more assignment. Her parents had taken Max out for a late night movie he had been dying to see. She was having a hard time figuring it out, as she had not paid attention to any of the classes she had been to. After an hour of staring at a blank page she decided to suck it up and ask her older brother for help with the homework.

I was sitting on his bed reading a book he had to read for his English class when he heard a knock on the door. I slowly got off the bed knowing it was Alex and I was really not in the mood to be made fun of by his younger sister. I opened the door to Alex standing there holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"I don't want to ask you this but I have to," Alex said stuttering.

"What is it Alex?" I asked smiling, as I knew she was going to ask for help on her homework.

"I have to do my stupid homework and since you are such a nerd I need your help," Alex said quickly.

"Since you are calling me a nerd why would I help you?" I asked.

"Look I am sorry will you please help me?" Alex asked.

I nodded and Alex walked into my room to sit on my bed. I looked over the assignment Alex was to do and started explaining everything to her.

Alex's POV

I looked at my brother and couldn't look away. I was taking in everything from the sparkle in his bluish-grey eyes to his muscular arms. I finished taking him in at his perfect, soft lips and finally was able to look away.

Justin's POV

I glanced up from Alex's homework and for the first time noticed how beautiful she was. I noticed the happiness in her eyes and the delicate lips in the perfect spot on her face. I couldn't take his eyes off her and noticed that she had the cutest dimples when she smiled.

Alex looked back at me and noticed I was staring at her. She later told me that she was happy to have my perfect eyes looking at her. I quickly looked away thinking to myself, _this is wrong she is my sister_. However something about her made me look back, she moved closer to me slowly resting her head on my shoulder and looking up at me. I put his arm around her looking down at her perfect features.

Alex's POV

I put her arms around Justin in a hug involving more feeling then any of the other hugs I had ever given him, and he returned the same emotions. Justin slowly lowered his head to kiss me on the forehead and quickly pulled away. I grabbed his face and pulled him back closer to my own face.

Justin moved his face with my hands and we were closer then we had ever been to each other in our lives. He slowly inched closer and pressed his lips against mine to give me a better kiss. I returned the kiss and started to get caught up in the moment twisting around so I was able to put my hands up his shirt and feel the muscles of his chest.

Justin's POV

I flinched when Alex had first put her hands up my shirt but when she started to rub her hands up and down my chest, I was able to relax and just let it be. I let my hands find her hips and slowly rubbed my fingers along the contour of her hips. I moved his hands from her hips and toward her perfect upper body.

Alex continued to kiss me and slowly moved her hands down to slip off my shirt so she could see my muscular build. I did not object to my shirt coming off and I slowly lifted her shirt off as well. Alex hugged me pulling me closer so we were skin to skin as she kissed me again.

I knew that if I did not stop this now something was going to happen that probably should not but I could not bring myself to stop everything that was going on. Alex moved her hands down and started to take of my jeans. I reacted to the fact that she was taking off my pants by moving to remove her skirt.

Alex's POV

I could not help but rub every part of Justin's perfect body and the sensation made Justin do the same to me. We were lying together side by side now looking deeply into each other's eyes. Justin leaned in for another kiss while his hands made their way to my back and he was able to undo my bra and now we both had nothing on the top half of our bodies.

Justin's POV

I had never seen anything so perfect in my life and realized where this was going to lead. I was going to lose my virginity to my younger sister and I did not want to lose it to anyone else. Alex looked deeply into my eyes; she slowly moved her hands down my spine to remove my boxers and smiled at me. I was now completely naked and I was very happy about this.

We continued to share intimate kisses and rub each other's bodies as much as we could, her skin was so soft to the touch and she smelled like vanilla. After five minutes of the perfect kisses I slowly moved my hands down Alex's sides and removed her panties, we were now both completely naked.

I looked at my sister, "are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am," Alex replied.

"I don't want to force you into anything," I said sweetly.

"I have wanted this for as long as I can remember," Alex reassured me.

That was all I needed. I slowly moved on top of Alex and started to thrust slowly so as to not hurt her, as I knew this was her first time.

Alex's POV

I looked at my brother's muscles and watched as they flexed to hold him up so he would not crush me under his perfect body. I was happy with how gentle he was being with me and suddenly realized he was the perfect lover.

I had never felt something so strong and realized that I wanted to be with Justin for the rest of my life. I moved my hips with his movements and speed up when he did. We both let out a loud moan at the same time and collapsed to the bed lying side by side. I moved her head to rest it on Justin's chest.

Justin's POV

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. I knew that I could not go on without Alex, as my lover and I needed to find a way for it to be possible, as I was sure that Alex felt the same was and I could not go on just being her brother. We lay together for some perfect moments before Alex jumped up and quickly got dressed.

I got up and got dressed looking at her wondering what had made her move so quickly.

She finally spoke, "Mom, dad and Max will be home soon."

Alex's POV

"We can't tell them about this," Justin worried.

"Don't worry I wont," I replied.

"We have to do it again sometime, but only if you want," Justin said.

I kissed him passionately, "Of course I want to again."

"We have to wait for mom, dad and Max to go out again," Justin said.

"I'm not stupid Justin," I said.

I gave Justin one last kiss for the night, grabbed my homework and went back to my room leaving Justin to sit and think about me.

The Morning After in Alex's POV

I thought about the events that had happened and did not have one ounce of regret. I had lost her virginity to my big brother and would not have had it any other way. I walked out of my room into the kitchen and up to Justin. I surprised him with a hug and he jumped almost dropping the pancakes on the floor.

"Alex what are you doing?" He asked.

"Greeting my big brother in the morning," I replied.

"Look we have to act normal when everyone else is around," Justin said.

"Fine!" I exclaimed.

"Look I don't like it either but it needs to be done," Justin said.

"Do we have to date other people?" I asked sadly.

"Probably so that no one gets suspicious," Justin replied.

With that I kissed Justin on the lips and we were left to wait until we were left alone again.

-Done-

**Please Review**


End file.
